


find my heart is beating

by passionario



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Допустим, Герк Хенсен погиб, и Чак сбежал работать на стену.<br/>Там Чак встретил Райли.<br/>И они выживали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	find my heart is beating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> На самом деле, это просто маленький кусок из всего того, что мы придумали. %))

Это все началось неправильно, говорил себе Чак. Герой в отставке и папенькин сынок, переживающий глубокий внутренний кризис, они оба сперва чуть не свалились со строительных лесов, потом Чак какое-то время доебывался до него, лез и огрызался, а в бараке оказалось, что его злой гений того дня - не тупой строитель, обросший бородой (Чак теперь знает, что она не грязно-серая, а светлая, просто Райли фантастически умеет игнорировать необходимость вычесывать из нее строительную пыль), а вовсе даже Райли мать его Беккет.  
Чак думал, что сбежал от долбанных политиков, военных, что на стройке с кучей швали до него никто не докопается, не найдет, не заставить быть кем-то. На долбанной стройке Чак сам до себя докопался, врезался в широкую спину, которая казалась еще больше под тяжелой одеждой, запутался в веревке, которая висела у Райли на плече и издох.  
Самой большой хуйней было то, что они подружились. Райли был мягкий, податливый, и Чаку нравилось с ним, его тянуло к Райли, потому что рядом с ним Чак чувствовал себя спокойно. Чак говорил себе: если я расскажу ему, он поймет. Мало кто вообще шел на стройку от хорошей жизни. Райли прятался здесь, как и он, и они ночами играли в карты, путаясь в коленях друг друга на узкой койке.  
У них часто совпадали смены, но иногда нет. Иногда они вообще неделями были на разных участках стройки, но Чака тянуло к Райли. Словно верный пес брел за хозяином. Райли был охуенный, когда улыбался.  
А потом Чак ввалился к Райли в душевую кабинку, потому что все остальные были заняты, а его бесило быть грязным, бесил запах пота, хотя даже после душа он никуда не девался, кислый и въедливый, он был таким же отвратным, как приторно-сладкие духи, и Чак люто ненавидел.  
Он ввалился в душ, а там был Райли, и он побрился. Было очень, очень неловко, потому что бритый Райли - любой Райли - действовал на мозг Чака, а он всегда сперва делал, а потом думал. Чак подскользнулся, потому что его мозг отключился, Райли его поймал, и все. Затмение. Райли быстро выскочил, а Чак еще в минут десять торчал под душем, врубив ледяную воду, хотя на улице была зима, и никак не мог успокоится, не мог начать мыться, не мог оторвать руку от члена, потому что, кажется, он окончательно ебнулся головой.  
Он пришел в барак тихий и пришибленный, забрался на свою койку и закутался в одеяло с головой.

*

Когда-то Чаку нравилась зима, та зима, которую он видел по телевизору, в фильмах. Та зима, где был снег. Но на стене Чак понял, что снег - это тоже самое дерьмо, потому что мокро, грязно и больше проблем, чем кайфа. Даже не белое, потому что под сотнями тысяч ног снег превращался в жижу, похожую на кашу в школьной столовой, которая почему-то коричнево-серая.  
Зимой им приходилось помимо кучи тяжелого оборудования таскать на себе тяжелую теплую одежду, и Чаку, выросшему в теплой Австралии, первые недели было тяжело.  
\- Ты, стойкий нордический парень, - сердито ворчал он, когда Райли начинал смеяться над ним. Райли смеялся необидно, что эго Чака оставалось все таким же безмерным.  
В их убогой квартирке, в которую они перебрались пару недель назад, стояла сырая влажная прохлада, Чак спал в свитере и штанах, Райли тоже, они кутались в четыре одеяла и плед, жались друг другу через этот ворох тряпок, но помогало слабо. Чак бегал, тягал на стройке тяжелые блоки, и кровь радостно бежала внутри него, грела.  
Тяжелая физическая работа, к тому же, здорово отвлекала. Чаку некогда было смотреть на Райли, смотреть на его вновь отрастающую щетину, Чаку некогда было, просто некогда.  
А потом все опять стало дерьмово, ужасно дерьмово, потому что они пошли домой поздно ночью, в переулках их пытались избить и ограбить какие-то мудаки, и когда они ввалились в квартиру, адреналин зашкаливал. И тут Чак заметил, как Райли делает это... Райли совершенно по-блядски подцепил пальцами свой пояс, привалился к стене и хрипло смеялся, а Чак тронулся, тронулся умом, тронулся с места.  
Чак качнулся вперед, вцепился пальцами в отвороты куртки Райли, потеребил молнию, а потом вцепился в руки Райли, в его пояс. Он дышал тяжело, сипло, потому что сорвал горло, пока орал на улице, пока они бежали, потому что его просто сорвало.  
Чак не очень помнил, как расстегивал пояс Райли, как стащил его штаны вниз, потому что Райли не отталкивал, он только сжимал волосы Чака, как будто тянул с решением, оттолкнуть или дернуть на себя. Чак дернул себя сам, поддался вперед всем телом. Он был так близко, что почти задевал губами холодную кожу на бедре Райли. В коридоре было промозгло, неуютно, а Чак вообще был девственником; похуй, подумал Чак. Наверное, он вообще в тот момент не думал.  
Член Райли в его рту был мягким и большим, больше, чем Чак представлял - а он представлял, - и - вот черт, - он же станет еще больше. У Чака внутри словно кипятком плеснули, когда он это понял, и хуйня была в том, что ему этого хотелось, хотелось так, что у Чака поджимались яйца. Он старательно отсасывал Райли, и член в его рту становился больше и тверже, в ушах бухала кровь, перед глазами плыли цветные пятна, и Чак зажмурился и отстранился на мгновение, чтобы нормально выдохнуть. Он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Райли, сглотнул и облизнулся. Ему хотелось, чтобы Райли делал с ним что-нибудь, что угодно, Чак был согласен на все, так, наверное, ведут себя помешанные на сексе старшеклассницы, подумал Чак. Ему было похуй.  
Он потерся о руку Райли, которая перебирала его волосы, приоткрыл губы и - святая богоматерь и ее сраное непорочное зачатие - Райли сам толкнулся ему в рот, Чак застонал и не выдержал, рванул собственную ширинку, засунул руку в штаны и сжал свой член.  
Он кончил, когда у Райли закончилось терпение, когда Райли сжал его волосы и начал сам трахать его в рот, и когда кончил Райли, Чак понял, что плачет, у него были мокрые щеки, и он неловко мазнул по лицу рукавом.  
Они ничего не говорили, только Райли сполз к нему на пол, потянул на себя и обнял; Чак слышал частое и неровное биение его сердца. У него болели щеки, губы и горло, и колени, потому что хрен знает сколько они стояли тут в коридоре, но эти нелепые объятия не было никакой возможности расцепить.  
Этой ночью они заснули, переплетясь руками и ногами, под четырьмя одеялами, голые, и Чаку не было холодно.

Утром Райли ушел, когда Чак еще спал, у них были разные дежурства, и это было нормально, если бы Чака не ломало, как наркомана, который пытается соскочить. Он проснулся, чувствуя себя тупым озабоченным подростком, долго дрочил в душе, пытаясь успокоится. Чака скручивало, ему хотелось большего, и он бродил по дому голый, сырость пробирала его до костей, ноги отчаянно мерзли.  
Когда он понял, что скоро совсем свихнется, то забрался в постель, заполз на то место, где спал Райли и забылся тяжелым сном. На свое держурство Чак в итоге проспал, добежал до площадки злой и голодный, поругался с парой приятелей, повздорил с мелким руководством и в довершении всего чуть не ебнулся нахрен со строительных лесов.  
Чудесно. Но потом привычная рутина засосала его, и Чак на какое-то время отключился от реальности, выполняя монотонную, ужасно скучную работу, которая спасала.  
Он увидел Райли, когда подходил к дому, тот шел в нескольких метрах впереди; Чаку хотелось его окрикнуть, но голос пропал, и Чак беспомощно плелся следом, умоляя бога, в которого не верил, чтобы Райли обернулся, чтобы Райли сегодня не убил его, Чак был готов валяться у него в ногах и отдаваться за деньги - только бы взяли. Охуенно, подумало эго Чака. Сопливый неудачник. Я тебя презираю.  
Чак догнал его на лестничной площадке, на пару этажов ниже их квартиры, схватило за рукав, а в следующий момент его уже прижимали к стене, локтем Райли зажимал ему горло, а глаза у него были точно такие же сумасшедшие.  
\- Добрый вечер, - просипел Чак.  
\- Прости, - Райли убрал руку, но его взгляд не изменился, и Чак поддался вперед, поцеловал его - прижался губами к губам, потому что на поцелуй это было мало похоже.  
То, что было потом, было очень похоже на поцелуи. Райли все сильнее вжимал его в стену, но Чак был не против, он шарил руками по телу Райли, забирался под его свитер, а потом уцепился за ремень, засунул за него пальцы, грея ладонь о кожу. Господи, он просто хотел, чтобы Райли его трахнул - ну, или снова отсосать Райли, но лучше все-таик первое.  
\- Что мы делаем, - тяжело дыша, спросил у него Райли, когда они, наконец отстранились - на пару сантиметров, все еще мешая дыхание друг друга, эти пара сантиметров были совершенно лишними по мнению Чака.  
\- Ты настолько старый, что даже не помнишь, как это называется? - ухмыльнулся Чак. - Боюсь спрашивать, знаешь ли ты, как это делается.  
Кто бы говорил, сказал он сам себе мысленно. Можно подумать, ты много об этом знаешь, Чаки.  
\- А ты хочешь проверить, стало быть? - Райли прищурился, и Чак не выдержал, он снова поцеловал Райли, чтобы тот замолчал, потому что разговаривающий Райли был хуже молчащего или хуже бритого, или даже того, который молча на него смотрел, пока Чак облизывал его член.  
\- Хочу, - честно сказал он, когда они вновь оторвались друг от друга. - Если у тебя, такого старпера, встанет.  
Райли не стали ничего говорить, не напоминал ему про вчера, как будто вчерашней ночи совсем не было, и Чаку в какой-то момент даже стало обидно за это.  
\- У тебя все-таки отвратительно грязный рот, малыш, откуда ты набрался такой похабщины.  
Чак вновь ухмыльнулся и вскинул брови и словно невзначай потерся о Райли, тот должен был почувствовать, даже через всю их гребаную одежду, Райли должен почувствовать, господи иисусе, Чак сейчас просто упадет на колени и будет умолять, чтобы его трахнули. Можно простить ему опоздавший бунт гормонов, в пятнадцать лет у Чака была военная Академия, а потом умер отец, и стало как-то похуй. И не было Райли, то есть, он был, но Чак тогда его не знал.  
Чак вытащил руки из-за пояса Райли, вывернулся из под его рук и расстегнул свои штаны, сдернул их вниз, они остались болтаться где-то в районе колен, но Чаку было плевать. Он повернулся к Райли голой задницей и насмешливо протянул:  
\- Ну что, ты знаешь, что делать или подсказать?  
\- Блядь, - неожиданно рявкнул вдруг Райли. - Мы же на лестнице, придурок.  
Чак закусил губу, с трудом удерживая стон. Одной рукой он сжал свой член, дернул кулаком пару раз, а вторйо потер себя между ягодиц. В следующий момент его накрыло волной по имени Райли Беккет, горячей волной, от которой Чак заскулил, забился в его руках, но было уже поздно. Грубая одежда неприятно царпала кожу, одно колени Райли оказалось между его ног, раздвигая их шире, а потом руку Чака отбросили.  
\- Крысенеш, ты что, сдохнуть решил? Первый раз на лестнице, чтобы я порвал тебя к чертям? Поверь, тебе не нужен такой экстрим, - губы Райли задевали ухо Чака, когда он это говорил, руки Райли сжимали его член и терли между ягодиц, дразня, и Чак снова забился в его руках, он стонал и жалобно скулил, но Райли - блядский сукин сын - был сильнее.  
Чак кончил и обмяк в его руках, уперся лбом в стену, пытаясь отдышаться, и почувствовал мягкое прикосновение губ к затылку.  
\- Совсем стыд потеряли! - вдруг резко вторгся в их их визгливый голос старушки с пятого этажа. Она стояла на лестнице, закутавшись в халат и воинственно потрясая палкой. - Срамота, чтобы духу вашего здесь не было!  
Чак не выдержал и рассмеялся, искренне, пока Райли сбивчиво извинялся, поддергивал на нем штаны и тянул за собой наверх. Они прошмыгнули мимо злой старушки, ввалились в квартиру и снова начали целоваться, как безумные подростки, оставшиеся на выходные без родителей, и Чак вдруг разом успокоился, точно зная, что добьется своего, или он не Чак Хенсэн, в конце-то концов.

Чак плохо соображал - он вообще не соображал, его вело ощущение того, что Райли рядом, его вел за собой Райли, и Чаку было страшно его отпустить. Они выпутывались из одежды, не отлипая друг от друга, сталкиваясь телами обратно, вжимаясь друг в друга, не чувствуя холода.  
Райли затащил его в душ, говорил что-то, но у Чака шумело в голове, вокруг шумела вода. Райли смывал с него его же сперму, мягко тер губкой, а Чака тянуло обратно целоваться. Целоваться с Райли было охуенно, целоваться под душем, пока Райли мыл, его было охуенно, лапать Райли и целоваться с ним под душем было охуенно.  
У них же была не такая уж большая разница в росте, какие-то жалкие сантиметра два-три, но Чак чувствовал себя маленьким и незначительным, он вспоминал, как они дрались, и Райли - блядь, зачем он это вспоминает сейчас - уделал его в считанные минуты, и от этого его еще больше вело.  
\- Ну? - выдохнул Чак Райли в губы. - Ты сказал не на лестнице - мы не на лестнице.  
Его немного потряхивало, от возбуждения, от того, что Райли рядом, от того, что он гладит его кончиками пальцев по шее.  
\- Давай, старик, - Чак усмехнулся и нагло уставился на Райли.  
И снова пропал, на какие-то доли секунды, потому что у Райли было абсолютно спокойное лицо, только зрачки были расширены, но он был спокоен, и это выбило Чака из колеи. Это выбесило его до белых пятен перед глазами, если начистоту.  
Райли - подлый сукин сын - воспользовался моментом, чтобы развернут Чака, вжать его в стену.  
Ну наконец-то.  
Чаку хотелось разрыдаться от облегчения. Он прижимался пылающей щекой к холодной мокрой стене, прогнулся Райли навстречу, пока тот собирал бесконечные капли воды с его шеи губами. Руки Райли на его бедрах, колено Райли между его ног - Райли был словно тяжелое одеяло, он не давал ему ничего сделать, но Чак был совсем не против, он просто тихо скулил, скользил рукой по стене, пытаясь найти несуществующую точку опоры.  
А потом Райли засунул в него палец. Чак дернулся, зажался и тяжело задышал, потому что второй рукой Райли сжал его член и начал медленно водить кулаком, а еще он что-то такое делал и... Чак сломался, когда пальцев Райли стало два. Он матерился, стонал и снова матерился, срываясь с жалобные крики, когда Райли задевал простату, он толкался ему на встречу, думая - блядь, во что же я ввязался. Нахуя.  
Вот именно что нахуя, говорил Чак сам себе мгновением позже. Только хуя так и не случилось, мудак Райли добавил третий палец и поцеловал его, когда Чак повернулся к нему, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, умолять, но Райли заткнул его, выцеловал из него душу, пока его бесстыжие руки мучили Чака. И кто бы еще говорил про грязный рот.  
Оргазм был оглушительный, Чак обмяк в руках Райли, он не соображал ничего, только то, что внезапно вода прекратила шуметь, а потом на него накинули холодное полотенце.  
Райли отвел его в кровать, словно маленького, а Чак был пришиблен произошедшим настолько, что даже не знал, что сказать. Только то, что чертов Райли так его и не трахнул.  
\- Ты меня так и не трахнул, Рай-ли, - усмехнулся Чак. - Неужели у тебя уже не стоит?  
Вместе с наглостью к нему возвращалась реальность, в ней было холодно, влажное полотенце было мерзким, и Чак скинул его, качнулся в сторону Райли и уперся лбом ему в лоб.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь угомонишься, ребенок? - усмехнулся тот в ответ; его пальцы легли на шею Чака, кончиками пальцев он что-то чертил на его коже, и Чаку от этого хотелось довольно сопеть, как сопел Макс, когда он чесал его за ушами.  
\- Ну, иногда. Когда сильно устаю, - Чак чувствовал, что улыбается, как восторженный дебил. Ему нравилось провоцировать Райли, нравилось смотреть, как спокойствие постепенно уходит. Райли сейчас напоминал ему хищника перед броском.  
Да, подумал Чак.  
Пожалуйста, подумал Чак.  
Одно длинное мгновение ничего не происходило, а потом все смазалось, они снова налетели друг на друга, упали на диван, не обращая внимания на его жалобный скрип. Райли был везде, его губы скользили по телу Чака, и тот выгибался ему на встречу. А потом губы Райли сомкнулись на его члене, его пальцы - сразу три - вернулись в задницу Райли.  
Дерьмо. Срань Господня. Все не святые мужики, что ебали Деву Марию. Чак стонал, не понимая, чего ему хочется больше - насадиться на руку Райли или глубже толкнутся в его рот. И это его, Чака, рот надо вымыть с мылом, конечно. Когда Райли добавил четвертый палец, Чак беспомощно заскулил, потому что в этот же момент Райли выпустил его член изо рта, подтянулся наверх и быстро поцеловал Чака в губы.  
\- Мне самому, что ли, тебя трахать? - нашел в себе силы ухмыльнуться Чак.  
\- Засранец, - нежно прошептал Райли, шире раздвигая колени Чака.  
Жизнь Чака к такому не готовила. Райли входил в него медленно, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Чака, который, кажется, забыл, как дышать; у него были остекленевшие безумные глаза, он беспомощно сжимал в руках покрывало.  
Когда Райли вошел в него до упора, Чак резко вдохнул, а потом дернул бедрами и, найдя в себе силы, нагло ухмыльнулся:  
\- И чего мы ждем?  
Райли снова посмотрел на него с этой несчастной затаенной нежностью, в которой читалось откровенное желание уебать, так, чтобы Чак не мог даже ползать; если честно, он был совсем не против.  
Наверное, Райли прочитал это в его лице, потому что он наконец-то перестал себя сдерживать, перестал контролировать каждое свое движение, и начал просто его трахать, так, что Чак, которого и так вымотали лестница и душ, просто безвольно стонал и разводил колени шире, чтобы Райли мог войти глубже. Он был готов принять все, что ему давали, был готов умолять, потому что ему хотелось большего, потому что, кажется, у него внутри была дыра, которую можно было заткнуть только Райли Беккетом.  
Ему тупо хотелось всего Райли, целиком. Чтобы все-все было его.  
Сознание ускользало от Чака, но он отчаянно сопротивлялся этому, ему хотелось запомнить все, не пропустить ни одной минуты. Третий раз за ночь он кончил, чувствуя, как его заполняет сперма Райли. Чак прижался к нему, не чувствуя себя способным больше на что-то еще, закрыл глаза и разрешил себе провалиться в небытие.  
Он пришел в себя через несколько минут, рядом было пугающе пусто, по потом он услышал шорох; Райли присел на край дивана, в его руках было влажное полотенце, которое Чак скинул.  
\- Надеюсь, теперь ты угомонишься, - улыбка Райли была дразнящей, и Чак невольно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Неужели я настолько тебя заездил? - нашел он в себе силы ответить.  
Влажная холодная ткань коснулась его живота, и Чак невольно поежился. Мягкие прикосновения Райли отдавались во всем теле мягкими вспышками удовольствия, но гораздо лучше было, когда Райли убрал полотенце, лег рядом и накинул на них одеяло.  
Чак не хотел засыпать, он смотрел на Райли, боясь моргнуть, смотрел, как его лицо меняется во сне; конечно, он не заметил, как уснул сам.  
По крайне мере, он видел, как засыпает Райли.

Чак просыпался медленно, толчками, словно выныривал с большой глубины. Он чувствовал себя разбитым и измотанным, но в то же время очень довольным. Где-то за пределами вороха одеял был выстывший за ночь мир, но зачем было что-то еще, если у него здесь уже был Райли.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Райли, заметив, что Чак проснулся. Он перевернулся на спину и потер глаза. Небо на улице было низко затянуто тучами, и в их комнате было темно, но этот полумрак раздражал Чака, ему хотелось встать и включить свет, но сил не было. Словно у него не осталось костей, как будто он был маслом, которое неосторожно положили на батарею.  
Чаку хотелось ответить что-нибудь, сказать, спросить, но у него сдавило горло, дыхание вдруг разом закончилось, и он просто пристально всматривался в лицо Райли.  
Важно было запомнить, запомнить его всего. Чак всматривался так долго, что у него заболели глаза. Он прикрыл их на секунду, и тут же вновь провалился в сон.  
Во второй раз пробуждение Чака тоже было медленным, но на этот раз потому, что ему снился Райли, и Чак тонул в вязком наслаждении. Он цеплялся за этот сон, пытался увидеть - почувствовать больше, а потом его словно выдернуло из собственных мыслей, вышибло в реальность с такой силой, что у Чака на мгновение отключилось зрение.  
Чертов. Мудак. Райли.  
Чертов.  
Мудак.  
Райли стянул с него оделяло (но Чаку не было холодно, все его тело пылало, так что это было претензией скорее для галочки), перевернул его на спину (Чаку было неудобно лежать, ему мешал член, блядь, он с пятнадцати лет не просыпался со стояком) и, кажется, сейчас, его язык был в заднице Чака.  
\- Сукин сын, - пробормотал Чак и невольно дернулся назад, когда Райли отстранился, подтянулся и поцеловал его в висок.  
\- Спящая красавица соизволила проснуться? - хуже всего было то, что Райли улыбался как всегда, спокойно и невозмутимо, а Чака снова потряхивало от нахлынувших эмоций. Ему было стыдно признаться, но ему чертовски хотелось, чтобы Райли вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
Измученной за ночь заднице Чака очень, очень понравилось. Райли провел ладонью по его спине, пересчитывая все позвонки, а потом еще раз - губами, и Чак уронил лицо в подушку, он пытался дышать губоко и ровно, чтобы взять себя в руки, но потом теплые пальцы погладили внутреннюю сторону его бедра, и Чак, не совсем понимая, что делает, раздвинул ноги шире прогнулся в спине. Тихий смешок Райли щекоткой прокатился по его коже, это даже не было обидно, потому что в следующий момент язык Райли вернулся в его задницу.  
Чак застонал в подушку. Все было херовее некуда, если подумать, с каждым разом - все хуже, потому что он действительно тонул в этом, как вязнут в болоте или зыбучих песках. Райли был песком, песчаной бурей, которая налетела на Чака, забилась везде, в рот, под одежду, в волосы.  
Наверное, Чак не хотел знать, где Райли всему этому научился. В общем-то, Чак был не против того, что Райли весь такой талантливый применяет к нему свои навыки, потому что это было одуряюще хорошо.  
Это было охуенное утро, медленное и неторопливое. Когда Райли снова отстранился, Чак протестующе заворчал, но его уже переворачивали на спину. Губы Райли сомкнулись на его члене, пальцы Райли заняли место языка в задице Чака. Он продержался совсем не долго, при том, что Райли почти ничего не делал, одних ощущений хватало с головой.  
Райли поцеловал его в губы, и это было очень странно, целоваться с кем-то, кому ты только что кончил в рот, а потом натянул на Чака одеяло и поднялся с кровати.  
Судя по звукам, Райли ушел на кухню; вскоре раздался шум закипающей в чайнике воды, на сководе зашипело масло, и Чак бездумно улыбнулся.  
Конечно, они готовили дома и раньше, но редко, потому что большую часть времени они или работали, или отсыпались. Чак нашарил на полу спортивные штаны, натянул их, не вылезая из кровати. Он повалялся еще немного, просто потому, что сегодня ему хотелось снова стать ребенком, капризничать и вести себя по-дурацки.  
Для Райли он все еще глупый ребенок иногда.  
Чак рывком поднялся с постели, зашел в ванную, ополоснул лицо и ввалился на кухню, сияя наглой улыбкой.  
Райли делал им блинчики, на столе стояла открытая банка джема с воткнутой в нее столовой ложкой, и Райли даже уже положил ему чайный пакетик в чашку.  
Зачем ему что-то еще, подумал Чак, если уже есть Райли.


End file.
